Age of Heroes
by Shidou Haruka
Summary: In whatever age, a hero will always appear when humanity needed them most. Now, at the turn of the millennium, new heroes had risen from the legends of the old. Born from the shadows of old legends, these descendants will show that they could surpass their ancestors. But they should not forgot, that whenever a hero was born, a villain will be there to oppose them. Nasuverse element
1. Chapter 1

**Legend 1: A New Age of Heroes**

-Temple of Solomon, 1950-

"To think that this kind of place exists just under Jerusalem. But how did nobody ever find this place if all they have to do is enter the hidden catacomb underneath the city? Someone should've found this earlier."

A robed woman with tanned skin and long curly dark hair questioned as she walked with her companion down the crystal staircase. She looked around in wonder at the space she is in, and to call it 'space' is not really wrong either as the two of them are seemingly walking on crystal stairs suspended in outer space complete with darkness and stars.

She felt like she's in a magically crafted planetarium as she walked by a large replica of Saturn itself. Her body felt light as if there is no gravity here but when she tried to jump there is still gravity pulling her back to the stairs. It is an odd place to be in, and a very amazing place.

"I suspect that there is a protection put in place. The moment we passed through the doors to the catacomb, we had entered a whole new dimension entirely. I would guess that the door only allowed entrance to those who holds Solomon's blood."

The woman's companion, a tanned man with white hair tied in a small braid answered her. He is also amazed at the sight around him but he kept his expression neutral because the real prize is still ahead of them.

"That makes sense. Since you are the descendant of Solomon who inherits his name, you are allowed to enter the temple. But what about me?"

"Because you are also a descendant of Solomon, Tituba. Your ancestor, the Queen of Sheba, was said to be involved with Solomon during their time together. We are both descended from Solomon though from different lines."

"I suppose so."

The now identified Solomon and Tituba passed through the replica of planet Pluto when they finally saw a light at the end of the staircase they have been descending for the past hour. Solomon and Sheba cover their eyes as they passed through the bright light, opening them again when the bright light had died down.

When they open their eyes again, what they saw is even more incredible than the path they took to the temple; rocks floating in the sky with paths connecting them to each other. It is like they are on a temple in the sky. They look above them to see a circular hole where the stars are shown as if only that part of the sky is trapped in perpetual night.

Tituba went to explore the path to the right, seeing something that resembles a library there. Solomon though has his eyes set straight towards the central island where a grand staircase is located and he saw something at the top of the stairs. He walked towards the central island and climbed the stairs that seems to be made out of light itself. Once he got close enough to the top, he saw that there is a throne there.

Solomon rushed towards the top of the staircase and arrived in front of the throne. He then touched the regal-looking throne. The throne is cold to his touch and felt as smooth as silk despite it being made of stone. He had never seen anything like it before. He examines the throne from top to bottom, wanting to know what the throne is made of. When he examines the seat, he saw ten circular, metallic objects and his eyes went wide with his mouth gaping.

"The Rings of Solomon."

He said in a whisper as he picked up the rings that had been sitting on the throne for who knows how long. He slid one ring into each of his fingers, feeling power surging through his body with each ring he put on. When he put on the last ring, an extremely powerful surge of magical energy blasted out from his body, causing him immense pain as he lost his consciousness.

When he came to, he saw Tituba looking at him in concern. Solomon sat up, shaking his head.

"Ugh, what happened?"

Solomon asked.

"I don't know. I was reading an old book written in ancient Hebrew when I felt a blast of magical energy and the ground shook. I immediately head to where you are and found you unconscious. What happened?"

"I… I put on the rings of my ancestor and then I felt power… and pain. And then I passed out."

Solomon replied. He raise his hands and saw the ten rings adorning his fingers. Tituba took one of his hands and stare at the rings in awe. They look like simple silver rings with no decorations. They don't look like something someone wore as jewelry but there is just something about them that just captivated her, making them even more beautiful than the most beautiful diamond ring, and she had seen a lot of beautiful jewelries in their travel, but she will always say that the rings of Solomon is the most captivating she had ever seen. No, she should call it sacred instead of beautiful since the word will only do a disservice to describe the legendary rings.

Tituba let go of Solomon's hand, but with the intention to continue her examination later. She help Solomon get up and that was when Solomon noticed something behind the throne.

"Tituba, look."

He said as he point at something behind the throne. Tituba's eyes followed the direction of Solomon's finger and she gasped. The two went around the throne and up another set of stairs that was not there before. A new island had risen up after that surge of magical energy. On that island is another legendary item, one that was spoken in the Bible and was thought to be lost.

A gold-covered wooden chest with its lid covered by two golden cherubim sat on an altar on an island behind the throne. Solomon and Tituba recognize what the object is. To think that it would be here of all places, though that should perhaps be natural as this is the Temple of Solomon, but it still surprise them that the legendary Ark of the Covenant is here.

Tituba and Solomon examines it from each sides, still not believing that this thing is the legendary Ark that was thought to be lost centuries ago. How did it get here? Why is it here? Is it real?

There is only one way to find out. Tituba and Solomon look at each other and nodded. They will have to open the Ark and confirm its legendary contents. The two reach out their hands towards the Ark. Once their finger touched the lid, their eyes widen as they saw things, terrible things, of fire and brimstone and of evil.

And then the two of them saw darkness.

* * *

-Rome, 4 years before canon-

"I'm sorry, this place is not for me."

The boy in hooded white cloak said to the blue haired little girl who is crying her heart out. Then suddenly he disappeared and before the girl realized it, she had been knocked unconscious by the boy who suddenly reappeared behind her. He caught the unconscious girl before she could hit the ground and placed her on a nearby bench.

The boy looked down on the blue haired girl and gave her one last kiss on the forehead before he left. The boy pulled down his hood once he is far enough from Vatican, revealing his shoulder-length blue hair of the same shade as the girl he left. The boy sighs, feeling the pain of regret for leaving the girl alone. But he has to leave as being an exorcist is not his destiny.

"Mary!"

He called out. Despite there being no one around him, suddenly, a figure in black cloak wearing a white skull mask appeared beside him. The person pulled down the hood and took off the mask, revealing a beautiful, serene face framed by shoulder-length violet hair.

"Master Quarta."

The girl spoke with reverence as she knelt in front of him. The boy sighs once again, this time because of how the girl, Mary, referred to him.

"I told you not to call me that."

"But Master is the one who saved me and the only one who could touch me. I owe you a life debt, Master."

Mary replied with her head bowed down. The boy internally groaned. When he saved her from that research facility when hunting Valper Galilei, he did not expect this to be the result.

Who would expect Valper Galilei to pull out another stunt like kidnapping an Assassin? And he meant Assassin with capital A. She is a child born into the Assassin community that was established by the legendary Hassan I Sabbah and had been trained to be an assassin from the moment she could hold a knife.

The Assassins was known to be able to modify their body through unknown means to such an extent that they could develop impossible powers that sometimes surpass the abilities granted by sacred gears and magic. In the past, there is an Assassin who could kill with a simple touch and one who could divide him/herself into dozens of copies. They were thought to have been wiped out centuries ago but apparently not.

Nowadays, the surviving Assassins, or rather, people descended from the remnants of the Assassins, use their ancient knowledge, even if most have been lost, to work as guns-for-hire around the world, though they tend to stay away from supernatural target most of the time. They are no longer the religious military group that they used to be in the past.

Valper kidnapped one of the younger assassins, which is Mary, to study about the body modification technique the Assassins used. Apparently he is hoping that it could bolster his research on holy elements by artificially modifying a person's natural elements. The research was conducted alongside the Holy Sword Project and after the main project was found out, he was dispatched to follow the trail left behind by Valper in order to apprehend him. Instead of finding Valper, he found Mary.

Things happen and now here they are, leaving Rome together.

"…anyway, have you managed to contact your family?"

Mary shook her head and had a very sad look. She hated failure, and more than anything, she hated failing her master who had shown her so much kindness.

"I'm sorry Master, I have been thrown away from the community for being kidnapped."

"…seriously?"

"Being kidnapped is seen as a great failure to an Assassin. They no longer saw me worthy to be one of them. I'm sorry."

Mary sadly looked down. The boy again sighs and put his hand on her head, ruffling her hair.

"You did nothing wrong. Well, it's their loss for kicking out someone as amazing as you. Hmph, no matter, that just means we don't have to take a detour. We'll head to Greece immediately by ship.

Mary is glad that the boy is not angry at her for failing. He really is a kind person, one she is proud to serve. As the two walk through the streets of Rome, the boy then said to her.

"Ohh and Mary, from now on, refer to me with the name of my ancestor. The exorcist of the Catholic church is no more. From now on, I am Charlemagne."

* * *

 **So here is a new... or rather old idea. This story will be kinda like Fate Grand Order but also different since this will be purely DxD or it would've been a crossover. Actually, I'm not sure if this qualify as a crossover or not. While I use many materials from Fate series, I modified them to work based on DxD logic instead of Nasuverse system since this story is purely set in DxDverse.**

 **This first chapter is just introducing the main characters that will appear in this story. Solomon is based on Solomon of course and Tituba is Queen of Sheba and that is the fake name she used as Caster of Midrash in FGO. Now, while I base the characters mostly on Nasuverse, all heroes that will appear are essentially OCs since they are technically descendants so they would act differently from their ancestors like Solomon and Sheba here being archaeologists and Raikou here being a male OC but with Raikou's sword and power. I will also base some characters from historical facts like if said character have yet to appear in FGO like the legendary Yamato Takeru.** **The story will mainly follow Charlemagne's group though and I gave a clue about who he is related to.**

 **Edit: I deleted the japan part because I'm not sure about it. For now, the focus will be solely on Charlemagne's team.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arc 1: The Quest for Tauropolos**

 **Legend 2: The Chaste Huntress**

The sun is shining brightly up in the sky. The air is clean and refreshing even with the smell of seawater all around them. It is a tropical paradise in the Mediterranean where people can enjoy themselves… except, Charlemagne is currently not enjoying himself.

Dressed now in a more casual clothing instead of cloaks, Charlemagne and Mary disembarked from the ship that carried them all the way to Mykonos in Greece. Charlemagne has this 'wtf' look as he step onto the harbor, now wearing a casual suit, with Mary who is now wearing a white summer dress following behind him.

"Mary, why are we in Mykonos right now?"

Charlemagne questioned his… personal assistant who tilted her head in confusion at the strange question.

"You said that we will be going to Greece so as you have wished, I picked a destination in Greece known for its tourism to allow you to relax while you take a short vacation."

Mary simply answered. Charlemagne really wanted to facepalm right now, he really do. But he simply can't when he saw how confused Mary is and she'll very likely blame herself if he told her this is not what he meant. Though in hindsight, he also did not specify where he wanted to go and allow her to assume what he wanted. He'd better make sure to be more specific and not just simply tell her to do things in the future.

"I see. Well this is a nice place and I suppose we could relax for a bit before going to the mainland. I just remembered that I don't have any swimwear."

Charlemagne then rummaged through his suit and pull out something from his inner pocket. He threw the object to Mary who caught it with ease. It's a pair of cards, a debit and credit cards to be precise.

"The debit is yours. I took the liberty of setting up an account for you before we left. The credit card is mine though. Use it to get us a nice room… and order the regular one, not a king suite. One room is fine but with separate beds."

He added as an afterthought, knowing that Mary will very likely order a king suite with a single large bed if he did not specify it, like what she did back on the ship where they share a bed in the most luxurious room on the ship. Apparently there is no such thing as budgeting for Mary when it comes to her attempts to please him.

The assassin bowed respectfully before heading off to find a room as she was told. Charlemagne watch the girl leave with a worried look. The girl can be overzealous in her service to him. Though while he is grateful for her presence, he would've preferred it if she would act more like a friend than some kind of servant. She had been like that ever since he found her and to be honest, he doesn't like it.

"Heh, I should probably work on her one of these days. But first…"

Charlemagne look up to the sky of Mykonos. The sun is shining brightly and people are walking around, having fun. The sound of wave can be heard all around him as well as the cry of the seagulls. The blue haired descendant sighs. Since it has come to this, he might as well enjoy the vacation before continuing his journey… which technically hadn't started yet. He started by exploring the city. Mykonos is a rather beautiful city from what he had heard so a random walk to take in the sight is fine.

As he walked, Charlemagne began to think. Was it really the right thing for him to leave Vatican? Was it right for him to leave his sister there? Probably not. But he just had to, especially after what he learned in France.

He then pulled out something from inside his shirt. Tied to a chain that he wore around his neck as a necklace is a metallic circular object, a ring, one that he found several months ago in France when he was still working as an exorcist. But it is not just any ordinary ring. It is a magical ring. Not only that, this is one of the fabled Ring of Solomon that was supposedly lost after the King's death thousands of years ago.

"Gather fellow heroes and find the whole set of Rings which will show us the path to the Ark of the Covenant huh? What are you trying to have us heroes do, Solomon?"

He wondered. He tucked the ring back into his shirt as he decided to ponder on the mystery later. For now, he should relax.

"…a coffee would be good right about now."

He decided. He looked around the place he is in. Maybe he should find a tourist center and get a pamphlet that has a map of the port town so he will at least have an idea where he is in during his walk. While he can always get to a higher ground or even fly if needed if he ever to get lost, he would rather try to find his way back through normal ways when he is acting as a tourist, not that he wouldn't do it if it can't be helped but it just doesn't feel right with him. It's simply one of his odd fixation on normality.

"Maybe I should ask for directions?"

* * *

-Island of Mykonos, forest-

A girl with sharp eyes and long unkempt green hair in school uniform is running through the forest in the island of Mykonos while being chased by a gigantic two-headed dog. Despite wearing a school uniform which is not designed to be worn in such environment, the girl finds no problem leaping over and sliding under obstacles while she ran with speed and agility that would make Olympic runners green with envy.

"Why is there an orthrus here in Mykonos?!"

The girl yelled as she jumped up and reached for a tree branch. She caught a branch quick enough to swing up just in time to evade a bite from the giant two-headed rabid dog she had been running from. The girl landed on top of the tree branch and look down at the orthrus that had stopped and turn around when it realized that it had missed her.

"Tch, why now out of all time when I have no weapon with me?"

The two headed dog leapt and opened its two mouths wide to bit the girl but she had quickly jumped over to another tree branch. She then continue running on tree branches with the orthrus giving chase. Thankfully, she is agile and quick on her feet. She traversed the treetops as if she is walking on a flat surface.

The dog shot out fire from its two mouths, aiming to roast her alive. The girl managed to dodge all attempts to make her a fried human without even looking back, dropping down and swinging from the branch and then leaping into the air while dodging fireballs as they come. It would've been fun for her if not for the fact that she did not plan this at all and she has no time to play with an oversized dog.

"Dammit Artemis, couldn't you just give me the location of the bow directly instead of having me look for it?! How am I supposed to know where 'Arcadia' is?!"

The girl yelled out in frustration as she leapt onto a tree branch again to escape being roasted by a fire-breathing two-headed dog. Never in her life had she ever been so thankful that she inherited the instinct and agility of her ancestor as she cross the forest on treetops.

"I hope Tauropolos is worth all this."

She mumbled as she jumped down onto the ground and slide down a slope. It is a bad day for her to take a walk in the forest without her main weapon. Though to be fair, Mykonos shouldn't be housing supernatural creatures as dangerous as an orthrus because it is a popular tourist destination. Hunters made sure that supernatural population near any major human settlements are kept in check.

So either the hunters are slacking off in their job or she just had a bad luck running across an orthrus that happen to come to the island. Either way, while she could handle weaker spirits and monsters, an orthrus is not something she could fight barehanded. Luckily though, she's not completely helpless.

The girl's keen eyes saw a stone she could use. It is large and jagged enough to be used as a weapon. She picked it up as she ran with the orthrus chasing behind. Once the dog got too close to her, the girl jumped again and this time, caught a dangling vine and use and swing up to another tree branch. She jumped from the vine and throw the rock at the orthrus.

Normally, a simple jagged rock would not do anything to an orthrus' hide. But the girl has not only a good arm strength but an extremely precise aim. The rock found its way to the only place on the orthrus' body that it could damage. The dog cried out in pain as the rock embedded itself into its left head's right eye, causing it to falter mid-run and rolled towards the tree the girl is on.

The trunk broke when the orthrus hit the tree and the girl found her chance to finish off the orthrus. She pulled out a simple knife from her boots and jumped down right onto where the orthrus' right head would be. She knew where to aim and stab the knife where the orthrus' brain would be. She let go of the knife when it found its mark and drive the knife further in by stepping on it, hard, breaking the ordinary object even as the blade entered the beast's brain.

The orthrus growled in pain before its right head fell completely lifeless, killing half of it while the other half is still struggling to move. With half of it dead, the beast won't be able to move reliably to chase after her. The girl walked away, leaving the half dead beast behind her. While it would be much kinder to simply finish it off, she simply doesn't have any other weapon to kill it with, only that ordinary knife she kept mainly to cut woods.

"…I really, really hope that Tauropolos is worth all of this."

The girl grumbled as she head towards the port town where she left her things, throwing away her vests that had been ripped and singed from being caught in branches and the orthrus' fire. Fortunately, her school uniform had been enchanted to be durable. Unfortunately, it is not durable enough. At least her clothes are somewhat intact even if it is damaged. Running through town naked is not something she wanted to try, ever.

The girl then once again took to the trees. It will be faster than simply walking and she wanted to have a nice shower after all that. And a change of clothes would be appreciated.

And so Atalanta, the descendant of the Chaste Huntress who she share a name with, headed back to Mykonos' main town, not knowing that she is about to meet another hero descendant, and the start of a new adventure that will go down in legends.

* * *

 **Nothing much for this chapter. This chapter is the opening to the first arc and occurs roughly four years before DxD canon timeline which will focus on Charlemagne gathering his team. This arc features the first companion, Atalanta. While her appearance and skill is based on Fate Apocrypha's Archer of Red, her personality is radically different because she is a descendant who is raised in the modern world. So don't tell me I get the characterization wrong because this is NOT the original Atalanta. While she retains some personality of her ancestor, she is also he own person with modern day logic and raised partially in the modern world, making her similar but also very different from Archer of Red.**

 **Ohh and for her appearance, I currently based her appearance and costume on Chibichuki Atalanta in school uniform. She doesn't have the ears and tail though.**

 **Next chapter will be Atalanta meeting with Charlemagne and Mary/Hassan of Serenity and the quest can really begin.**


End file.
